


these points of data make a beautiful line

by thoughquaking (xigithy)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, probably more tags but i'm Very Tired of looking at this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xigithy/pseuds/thoughquaking
Summary: Occasionally, Vexen gets so wrapped up in his own research that he forgets to take care of himself; that's where Lexaeus comes in.or: unfortunately, Vexen fucks.





	these points of data make a beautiful line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neepynoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neepynoodles/gifts).

> This fic is the result of my own hubris; a [twitter challenge](https://twitter.com/thoughquaking/status/1158466007050178568) gone horribly awry. My word is my bond; the debt has been paid.
> 
> Don't look at me.

“Useless! Ugh...utter drivel!”

The sound of ripping paper fills the room of his study. Rather, it fills the room of the _library_ in the basement beneath Castle Oblivion- but for the Organization’s No. IV, Vexen, the chamber was very much a personal research room and was presently being used as such. 

As he continues to tear page after page of trivial notes from one of his journals, he grumbles to himself- irritation seeping from his very being and making itself known in every clean rip of paper from the spine. The replicas… His research with them has stalled as of late and, as he only very recently discovered, his notes on the matter have begun to dismally reflect that fact. Vexen holds a half-torn sheet of paper beneath one of the lamps on the large table before him, smoothing the wrinkles brought on by his grip from its face, and leans over the page, peering at the words scrawled hastily upon it. Smeared ink blurs the page, and only highlights the spelling errors and illogical nature of half of what he’s written. The other half- scribbled out to the point of illegibility- is the only saving grace for his own ego; at least he had the common decency to blot out his more egregious mistakes as he made them.

With a growl, Vexen balls the paper tightly into his fist and tosses it aside, where it lands among its brethren- a growing pile of discarded journal entries overflowing from the wastebasket on the floor. A pity really, to waste what could later be a valuable resource in such a manner, but the frustrations of repeated failure are wearing him down. Vexen can’t rightfully be expected to have the foresight for such things when each torn passage from the journal represents days upon days of futile hard work- research that had been ultimately fruitless. The notes were a _mockery_ of his trials, and he’d be _damned_ if he was going to keep them as a reminder of how little he’s accomplished since being shipped to this god-forsaken castle.

Suddenly Vexen stiffens, standing upright with a frown. The other man had been silent upon entering the room- as he always was- but something about Lexaeus’s presence always preceded him, and so Vexen usually knew when the Organization’s No. V was lurking about. Vexen sniffs, dismissive, and waves a hand.

“Whatever you’re here to harp on about- don’t. I’m well aware of the stakes at play, and I don’t need _ you _ to remind me.”

“Hmph.” Lexaeus’s reply comes only as a low hum and, for a moment, Vexen is convinced he’s sated the other man into leaving him be. 

Vexen hunches back over the table, grabbing for a book that lay open upon it, and has only just begun to flip through the pages when he feels two large hands on him- one at the small of his back and the other atop his shoulder. He hardly has time to react to the surprise of being touched unprompted- let alone time to chastise Lexaeus for his invasion of Vexen’s personal space- before the hands on his person are moving; the one at the small of his back holding firm as the other gently pulls his shoulder back so that Vexen is standing with his back straight.

“How _dar- _” Vexen begins, indignant, but a squeeze at his shoulder from Lexaeus is enough to quiet him.

“Standing like this for so long is bad for your back.”

“It hasn’t been **that **long, _ No. V _ ; and I think I’m capable of discerning my own limits _without_ your interjection,” he snaps at the other man, swatting Lexaeus’s hands away, and finally whirls around to face him. As Vexen fixes Lexaeus with a scowl, the taller man crosses his arms across his chest, apparently unperturbed by the outburst.

“How long has it been then, Vexen?” His tone is even as ever, though Vexen can detect just the slightest hint of an attitude in the way the other man pointedly speaks his name. Unusual for the Organization’s own Silent Hero but, ultimately, unimportant to the matter at hand. 

“A mere few hours,” he answers coolly, with all the confidence of a mathematician solving a child’s arithmetic question. It had been very early when he’d strolled into the library that morning and, taking into account the amount of work he’s managed to accomplish since then, it couldn't have been more than the few hours he posited. 

To his surprise, Lexaeus laughs- a deep, low rumble of a chuckle- and shakes his head. The action stokes a distant feeling of feebleness in Vexen, and he means to snap again at the taller man for laughing at what is _apparently_ his expense, but the laughter is gone as quickly as it comes.

“You’ve been here all day.”

“I-”

Vexen takes a step back, bumping clumsily into the table behind him as he does, and runs a hand through the long blond strands of hair that frame his face, mentally recounting the events of the day. Improbable- _impossible _that he should have lost track of time so severely but… now that he takes stock of himself, Vexen finds the evidence overwhelmingly in support of Lexaeus’s allegation. His eyes are tired and strained from squinting at too-small print and handwriting, his back achy from being arched as he pours over the contents of numerous volumes of text, his neck and shoulders tense from the mounting frustrations of his own incompetence. Rolling his shoulders stiffly, Vexen shakes his head and turns on a heel. 

“No matter. I can work as long as necessary; no one else in the castle is capable of working in my stead and it is of the _ utmost _ importance that my replicas be delivered to the Superior in a timely manner.”

He begins to flip through a text again- one he thinks he’s already delved into- but Vexen doesn’t have time to discern one way or the other before Lexaeus’s hands are on him again; but this time strong, calloused hands find their way to Vexen’s shoulders and begin to work the tense muscles.

“Zexion’s already retired for the night; you’d be wise to do the same,” Lexaeus murmurs the conviction as he presses a thumb firmly against a knot of muscle at the base of Vexen’s neck, rubbing at it until the tension has dissipated.

“Is that a hint of _insistence _I detect in your voice, No. V?” Despite himself, Vexen chuckles, leaning his head to the side in silent guidance of the hands at his neck. Lexaeus take the direction wordlessly, sliding a hand to the crook of Vexen’s neck, and begins to work the muscle there. “Need I remind you of your place in the Organization? I am _ No. IV _; you hardly have the seniority over me to be making demands.”

“Not demand.” Lexaeus finds a particularly tight knot in Vexen’s neck then and the smaller man hisses as he massages it out. 

“What, then?”

There’s a beat of silence between them and the hands at Vexen’s neck still. Vexen can _feel_ the hole Lexaeus’s gaze is burrowing into his back, practically _see_ the intensity of his furrowed brow as he inches his hand from Vexen’s neck up and hesitates before running a calloused thumb lightly along the lobe of Vexen’s ear- sending a small shiver down the other man’s spine. 

“..._ concern _.”

Vexen blinks dumbly at the text he’d been flipping through on the table, arching an eyebrow at the volume as if it were the one that had just spoken to him so sincerely, so softly that it’s rendered him at a loss for words. Concern was not something they, as heartless Nobodies, could feel, wasn’t it? The Superior had told them as much upon their rebirth, all those years ago, and it had been something Vexen had personally been researching for nearly as long. Their perceived emotional reactions were just that: sensory-based recall that had no real emotional weight behind it. 

And yet… there’s a tightening in Vexen’s chest when Lexaeus answers him, an annoyingly familiar twisting in the pit of his stomach that subverts the hard science of their biology, and he knows in his metaphorical heart that Lexaeus is sincere. 

The Academic relaxes incrementally and brings his own hand up to grasp the larger one still lingering at his ear. Lexaeus’s hand is warm in his own, and the thermal dissonance of their touch reminds Vexen all at once of their life before the Organization- when they had been mere men, researchers invested solely in the pursuit of science. _Aeleus _had been concerned for him then as well, often going to great lengths to ensure Even was still taking care of himself while he worked. They had… cared for each other, when they were complete. Neither of them had ever spoken it aloud to the other, of course- between their obligations to their Master and the people of their homeworld and their raising of the child, there wasn’t time to properly address their personal feelings, but... Vexen always knew the truth. 

They may have never spoken their feelings to one another but the evidence was overwhelmingly in favor of what he knows in his heart. It was evident in the way Aeleus would make sure Even was getting sun and fresh air under the guise of getting Ienzo out of the castle; in the way Lexaeus would often secretly send the dusks to Vexen’s room with tea and food after the Academic had been locked away researching the entire day; in the way Lexaeus would linger after they kissed, lips hovering inches from Vexen’s, with a look on his face almost like he regretted parting too soon from the other man and longed to close the distance between them once more. Vexen turns again to properly face Lexaeus and can’t help but notice a similar look on his face now; like an old familiar longing, that had lain dormant for nearly a decade, was twisting and stretching its way back into the forefront of Lexaeus’s heart. 

“It’s unfounded.” Vexen’s reply is wavering, lacking the usual bravado and confidence of his retorts; and he can tell in the way that Lexaeus sets a finger beneath his chin, lifting it so that the deep blue of his eyes meet the electric green of Vexen’s, that the taller man is unconvinced. Vexen swallows thickly, averting his gaze without properly withdrawing from Lexaeus’s touch. “Whatever concern you _ think _ you’re feeling is simply the resonating echoes of someone long past dea-”

With a huff, Lexaeus closes the distance between them all at once, shutting Vexen up mid-sentence as he captures the other man’s lips against his own. Vexen gasps against the kiss- eyes wide as the other man grabs him firmly at the hips and tugs him closer- but he doesn’t pull away, instead melting into the kiss as Lexaeus drags the tip of his tongue along Vexen’s bottom lip. The grip on Vexen’s hips tightens and something about the way that rough fingertips dig into his sides pushes Vexen into out of his initial shock and into action. He grabs suddenly for the collar of the other man’s coat, pulling Lexaeus further down and closer to him. 

It’s been too long since they’ve kissed like this- heavy hands on one another and lips crashing against each other- but before Vexen can muse on how delightfully familiar and _warm_ the whole thing feels, Lexaeus is moving: lifting the other man effortlessly onto the table and situating himself between Vexen’s legs. Normally, Vexen might chastise Lexaeus, scold the other man for setting him atop valuable research and miscellaneous papers, but the bliss in Lexaeus’s kiss, coupled with the warmth of the other man as he stands betwixt his thighs has Vexen’s head swimming; and all he can properly focus on at the moment are the lips on his, the hands gripping him tightly- greedily- and how it’s becoming rapidly, embarrassingly apparent that he _ wants _ Lexaeus.

Vexen offers a whine into their shared kiss, arching his back to coax the other man closer to him. Lexaeus obliges, sliding a hand down to the middle of Vexen’s thigh and hitching the leg up as he shifts his hips incrementally, warmth and burgeoning desire seeking for purchase against anything that will have him. Vexen feels Lexaeus brush against him, feels the fullness of the other’s desire, and a deep-seated shudder runs through the academic. The enormous hand that’s set on his leg begins to wander again, up and towards the crux of Vexen’s thighs. Were he a sadistic man, Vexen might spurn Lexaeus’s advances, make him work for the veritable _honor_ of sharing intimate time with a superior; but Lexaeus begins to kiss at Vexen’s neck, nipping sharply at the sensitive skin of his exposed collarbone, and the icy intellectual begins to melt. 

Lexaeus paws at him, pressing the heel of his palm _just_ to the bulge of Vexen’s trousers, and almost immediately a flash of white strikes his vision and heat begins to pool in the pit of his belly- a shameful testament to how long it’s been since last he enjoyed another’s company. Vexen sighs shakily, rocking his hips against the hand in a bid for _more_, and he swears he can feel the hint of a smirk cross Lexaeus’s face as he moves and begins to fumble blindly for the fastenings of Vexen’s trousers. 

And while patience is the lone virtue by which Vexen still abides, his tolerance for Lexaeus’s fumbling is nonexistent. With a low growl, Vexen sets a gloved hand to Lexaeus’s chest and pushes him backward, annoyed. “_ Let me,_” he grumbles, sliding off the table and quickly undoing his pants, “Lest we be here all evening.”

The other man’s usual stony composure crumbles, and the briefest irritated pout ghosts across his strong features. Vexen’s electric eyes flit to the face of his once-upon-a-time lover as he sets himself back atop the table, and a wide grin creeps onto his lips. 

“_ Tsk, tsk, tsk _ … you never used to sulk at the direct order from a _ superior _.” Vexen cocks his head, taunting in his voice as he leans back and onto his hands. “Perhaps your vigil of the boy has softened you over the years.”

At this Lexaeus frowns, massive hand clenching into a fist for a fraction of a second before he flexes it out with a deep exhale. “I can _go,_ if you’d rather.” 

The deriding grin drops from Vexen’s face in an instant, and he scrambles to reach out a hand and clutch at the fabric of Lexaeus’s coat- something like bashful pleading in his voice as he hisses at the other man. 

“Don’t you _ dare _.”

Nodding once, Lexaeus wraps a warm hand around Vexen’s own, and Vexen can see the very corners of Lexaeus’s mouth tug upwards into a wisp of a smile as he gently pulls the scientist off of him. Vexen opens his mouth to speak again, but Lexaeus fixes him with steely blue eyes- the sort of stare that often made Even feel like Aeleus could see right through him and into the very depths of his heart- and it’s enough to preemptively shut him up with nothing more than a muted whine.

Lexaeus leans forward, a finger hooking the underside of Vexen’s sharp chin, and maneuvers his face up so that he can press another kiss to the other’s lips. Vexen frowns, almost pouts, as Lexaeus pulls away from him entirely too soon- but the intensity of Lexaeus’s sharp gaze still weighs on his shoulders, so he does nothing more than swallow the biting quip bubbling up inside him and wiggle in keen anticipation as Lexaeus moves down. It’s an agonizing, glacial descent, but each hot kiss he presses to Vexen’s now fevered skin is like electricity shooting through his veins. 

There’s very little grace in the way Lexaeus sinks heavily to his knees but then, Vexen muses briefly, there was very little grace in most things Lexaeus did. The most graceful Vexen had ever seen the other man were the times, few and far between, when the two would be assigned a mission together, and he would have the opportunity to see Lexaeus’s fluid motion firsthand. The times when Lexaeus, terrifyingly massive axe-sword in hand, would move in battle- cutting enemies down in one swift motion after another- Vexen could swear he was watching an artist at work at a masterpiece. At the memory, a deep shudder runs through him that seems to culminate at the very base of his cock, which has begun to ache from neglect. Almost as if on cue, Lexaeus bites at the sensitive skin on the inner of his thigh and, all at once, Vexen is brought back into the present with a whimpering sigh. He claps a hand over his mouth, cheeks tinging pink and through the haze of his arousal-clouded mind, he can hear Lexaeus chuckle. The deep, low rumbling of the other man’s voice would be enough on its own to drive Vexen to the edge (and though he is loathe to admit it, it wouldn’t exactly be the first time he got off to the sound of Lexaeus’s rich baritone), but just then Lexaeus wraps a warm hand around the base of Vexen’s cock and squeezes- not unpleasantly, but hard enough to elicit an audible moan from Vexen.

Lexaeus shifts, repositioning himself more comfortably between Vexen’s thighs and begins to stroke the length of his dick in long, slow, fluid motions. Almost immediately, Vexen arches his hips up and into the tantalizing grip of the other man; his patience has long since dwindled to nothing, and budding need for release taunts him as a treat held only just out of reach. With his free hand, Vexen reaches out and clasps Lexaeus’s shoulder tightly, spindly fingers digging into the solid mass of muscle. Lexaeus only glances up, his steel-blue eyes meeting the acidic green of Vexen’s for only a moment before he ceases his ministration, hand still wrapped snugly around Vexen.

“Don’t-” Vexen manages to whimper, and the hand covering his mouth flies to the edge of the table and grips it tightly in a poor bid to ground himself. Lexaeus only chuckles again, and this time the laughter has a hint of _Aeleus _in it, before he shushes Vexen tenderly and leans his down to press a kiss to the head of his cock. 

The iota of stimulation sets his nerves aflame- Vexen inhales sharply through his nose and lets his eyes fall shut in an attempt to savor the bliss against his fevered skin. There’s but a moment’s pause before Lexaeus is resuming, swirling his tongue around the head of Vexen’s cock and taking him into his mouth in one smooth motion. Vexen shudders, thanking whatever deity that might exist out in the cosmos for the fact that there was no wasted movement from Lexaeus when it came down to it. Every move was calculated, every action with a purpose. 

Lexaeus hums as he bobs his head against Vexen, and the low vibration against his sensitive skin causes him to jerk his hips forward greedily. With a muffled huff, Lexaeus reaches an arm under one of Vexen’s legs and firmly grips at the soft flesh, effectively rendering Vexen immobile. The assertion only stokes the flames of Vexen’s desire and, as his hand grips the edge of the table tighter, he whines another needy groan.

And maybe it’s the utter desperation in his voice as Vexen mewls out Lexaeus’s name, or maybe it’s Lexaeus’s own neglect becoming painfully apparent to the other Nobody, but something like static electricity charges the air around them, and Lexaeus sets at his task with a newly fevered determination. He sucks hard around Vexen’s cock, swallowing as he takes him, and every twitch of Lexaeus’s tongue, every thrust into the warm, inviting wetness of his open mouth sends Vexen closer to the edge, and to a nirvana that’s only existed in his memories for the last ten or so years. Lexaeus pulls away from Vexen- but not entirely off- darting a hot tongue around the head of Vexen’s cock and against the slit on the underside of it. 

Vexen pries his hand off the table and reaches out for the wavy locks of chestnut atop Lexaeus’s head. The other man knows he’s close- he can tell from the way Vexen’s shallow breathing has quickened and the way he squirms in vain against the restraints of Lexaeus’s strong arms. Vexen’s fingers tangle in Lexaeus’s short hair and, with perhaps more force than necessary, Vexen pulls him back, burying his cock deep inside Lexaeus’s mouth. 

With a vexed growl, Lexaeus tightens his grip on Vexen’s thigh and sucks hard, working Vexen skillfully with his tongue as he does. The coalescence of stimuli breaks Vexen, and with a shuddering sob he comes hard inside Lexaeus, hips bucking uselessly as the tension of his ecstasy floods his entire being and then dissipates into sweet nothing. 

A lifetime passes between them before Lexaeus finally removes Vexen from his mouth and wordlessly looks up at him, something like a faint glimmer of haughty pride shining in his brilliant eyes. 

“I- ahem.” Vexen combs a trembling hand through his long, tangled hair and inhales deeply, willing his respiratory system to coax itself back into stasis, and away from the pounding in his chest. “I suppose, _perhaps,_ I am overworking myself.”

Lexaeus only raises an eyebrow as he climbs to his feet.

“A fatigued mind is one that makes mistakes- as I often must remind the others- and if I have indeed been here as long as you assert, then- _ mmph _!”

The remainder of Vexen’s ramblings are lost to the kiss Lexaeus presses to him- though, this time, Vexen doesn’t think twice before returning the gesture, kissing the other man with all the tenderness an emotionless Nobody like himself can muster. If their actions in the present were indeed all influenced by their heart’s echos in the past, Vexen can only thank his lucky stars that Even had Aeleus beside him and that Lexaeus now follows those same echos into Vexen’s company. 

**Author's Note:**

> Really though, this was a really interesting challenge. It was IMMENSELY difficult to write smut for a character that I usually give very little thought to (sorry Vex), but I persevered and tbh I can do pretty much anything now. I'm invincible.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
